Herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides of the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, NO.sub.2 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.5 ; and
R.sub.2 is H, Cl, Br or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, Cl, F, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN or NH.sub.2. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, OCF.sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl or alkylsulphonyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, CWR.sub.8, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 or COR.sub.9. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, halogen C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonyl. PA1 R.sub.1 is H, Cl, Br, SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 W is O or S; PA1 Q is phenyl optionally substituted with Cl, OCH.sub.3, or CH.sub.3, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing one heteroatom selected from O, S, or N, or an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from 0-1 S, 0-1 O or 0-3 N and when Q is an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring, it may optionally be substituted by one or more groups selected from C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, halogen, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio; PA1 A is ##STR8## X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, F, Br, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, ##STR9## or cyclopropyl; m is 2 or 3; PA1 L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 (a) when X is Cl, F, Br or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, NH.sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (b) when Y is cyclopropyl, X is other than Cl, F, Br or I; PA1 (c) when Q is 1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, then Z is CH; PA1 (d) when X or Y is OCF.sub.2 H, then Z is CH; PA1 (e) when Q is a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring containing one nitrogen atom, it is bonded to the pyridine ring through carbon; and PA1 (f) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 ##STR10## and their agriculturally suitable salts. PA1 R is H; PA1 W is O; PA1 Q is selected from the group consisting of ##STR11## and phenyl; n' is 0 or 1; PA1 R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are independently H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 ' is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, SCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, SCF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is H or Cl; PA1 R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are independently H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 are independently CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 W' is O, S or NR.sub.13 ; and PA1 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 ; PA1 Q is Q-7, Q-16 or Q-21; and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2. PA1 R.sub.5 " is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 or CF.sub.2 H; and PA1 M is Cl, Br or I. PA1 Q is Q-27 to Q-36. PA1 R.sub.5 " is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CF.sub.2 H; and PA1 M is Cl, Br or I. PA1 Q is Q-27 to Q-36. ##STR21## PA1 Q is Q-22 to Q-25. PA1 n is 0 or 1. PA1 Q is Q-22 to Q-25; and PA1 W is O or S. PA1 R.sub.14 is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; PA1 Q is Q-22 to Q-25; and PA1 W is O or S. PA1 R.sub.15 is H, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5.
are disclosed in European patent application (EP-A) No. 13,480.
EP-A-No. 35,893 discloses herbicidal pyridinesulfonamides of formula ##STR2## where R.sub.1 is S(O).sub.n R.sub.3 ; and
EP-A-No. 83,975 and EP-A-No. 85,476 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR3## where Q is various saturated and unsaturated 5- and 6-membered heterocycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,991 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR4## where R is, among other values, phenyl; and
EP-A-No. 97,122, published Dec. 28, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR5## where X is O, S, NR.sub.4 or CR.sub.5 =N; and
South African patent application No. 836,639 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR6## where X is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2 or XA may form an amino radical NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 ; and